


Honey Lemon Tea

by uwujii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mature Bokuto, happy birthday akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwujii/pseuds/uwujii
Summary: In which Akaashi gets a fever on his birthday and a certain third year comes over.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	Honey Lemon Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pushing my mature Bokuto Koutarou agenda :D
> 
> a lidol one-shot for Akaashi's birthday!

"You seem to have a fever, Keiji. You'll have to stay at home. I'll call Fukurodani to let them know, okay?" Akaashi's mother sighed, looking at the digital thermometer in her hands as he sat on his bed. "Okay, thank you," he nodded as she stood up and left his room. Akaashi sat there in silence; it was even his birthday.

He frowned, he wouldn't be able to see his friends on his birthday. He wanted to leave his room and get ready for school so he wouldn't be late for morning practice, but his body felt heavy, and his head was pounding. He sighed, finally falling back on the bed and getting in a comfortable position. The only good thing about the day was him getting sleep.

Akaashi woke up to his mother lightly shaking him awake, "Keiji, breakfast," she whispered as he stirred, his head still pounding. His mother helped him up, and he saw a tray with a bowl of porridge with his medicine on the side on his study table. He wanted to stand up to go there himself, but his body didn't let him. His mother handed him the try on his side so he could reach and eat, "thank you for the food."

"I'll be back after getting ready for work, just put the tray on the chair, and I'll get it later, okay?" His mother told him before she headed out of his room. He nodded and ate his breakfast; he didn't know what to do. He should be in school with the volleyball team right about now. His thoughts went to a specific third year and how he was, and if someone was setting to him so early in the morning. He wondered if Konoha had yelled at him already or if he was already sulking because no one else would set for him.

Akaashi found himself chuckling as he ate; he wished he was there with him today. The feeling of sadness slowly engulfed him, it wasn't like him to feel sad about something trivial like his birthday, but he was. He was expecting Bokuto to yell his name as he butchered it while Konoha and the others told him off, he wanted that for his birthday, but somehow his body didn't want that to happen.

When he finished his breakfast and took his medicine, he snuggled back in his sheets. He took his phone from the nightstand and saw there were multiple notifications. Some were from his classmates and the volleyball team; most of them were Bokuto. He chuckled as he opened the other's messages first, which were filled with birthday greetings. He replied to them before opening Bokuto's messages.

 **(6:40)** Morning Akaashi! I hope you get bundled up! This morning's really chilly today :D

 **(6:55)** Hey hey, you there? You're not super early like usual. Did something happen? D:

 **(6:57)** Everyone's here already. It's weird you're not D:

 **(7:00)** We're about to start with warm-ups. Where are youu?

 **(7:30)** The coach told us what happened :(( I hope you get better! Get plenty of rest.

 **(8:00)** Konoha's sets suck D:

 **(8:01)** Konoha here, he just sucks at spiking. Hope you get better soon, Akaashi.

 **(8:02)** Komi here, we've texted you greetings already but happy birthday Akaashi!

 **(8:04)** Konoha still here, in honor of everyone on this team. Happy birthday, Akaashi. Bokuto's trying his hardest to take his phone back. It's hilarious.

 **(8:10)** Hey! Hey! I got my phone back :D But I have to get ready for class sooo hope you get better soon Akaashi!

Akaashi couldn't help but laugh at the text messages, but there was a feeling of disappointment in his chest, and he knew why. It was stupid, and he blamed it on his illness. It was because everyone else greeted him directly, except Bokuto. He felt a little sad; he wanted to hear or even see those words on his phone. But there was none.

He felt so silly, but what could he do when he was sick on his birthday, and he had feelings for his captain? Of course, he'd love to get a direct greeting from him. Those said feelings weren't expressed, though. He'd kept it a secret for a while, hoping and praying that Bokuto would never notice. It would be awkward if their setter would confess his love for their captain.

That's what he thought, albeit his very obvious way of showing he took an interest in Bokuto. He always stayed with him, anywhere they went, to any late-night practice, and even outside school. Even during breaks, but it wasn't Akaashi going to him; it was the opposite.

Bokuto would always look for him during breaks and would eat with him, sometimes with Konoha and the other third years tagging along. Bokuto would always invite him to go to places, ask for more sets, and ask him to join in all the randomness, and Akaashi would always say yes.

Because of all of those, behind Akaashi's mind, he had hope that Bokuto would like him the same way he does. He hoped that every good morning message from Bokuto was especially for him; he hoped that with every set, with every late-night practice, with all the time they spend together, Bokuto liked him too.

With the said captain in his mind, he fell back asleep, forgetting to reply to Bokuto's messages.

He woke up again with his phone in his hand. He looked around and saw that the tray had disappeared from the chair and was replaced by a note. He slowly sat up and took the note to read it.

_Keiji, we've gone out for work. There's more porridge in the kitchen as well as fruits and your medicine prepared on the table. Make sure to eat so you'll get better soon! Rest well. We'll be home by seven._

_\- Mom._

Akaashi set the note down and looked at his phone to check the time. 10:20. He had gotten quite a lot of sleep and was already beginning to get bored. He could sleep again since he wasn't going to get any more of it after getting better. He saw he hadn't replied to Bokuto yet and decided to do so.

Good morning, Bokuto-san. I'm sorry, I replied late. I fell asleep once I saw the message. Thank the others for me for the greetings.  
**(10:24)**

He went through his socials for a bit before deciding to go to sleep again. It wasn't like he had anything else to do. He was too tired to go over to his bookshelf to get something to read; his bed had held him captive. But it was a captivity he was willing to be in for the day. He drifted off to sleep at the sound of his phone beeping.

Akaashi woke up two hours later, he checked his phone, and it was 12:30. There were new messages, too; they were from Bokuto. He opened the messages to see that he had replied right after he replied the last time.

 **(10:26)** Akaashi! Good morning! It's totally fine, and yeah, I'll tell them later after class :D

 **(10:30)** Guess you fell asleep again, rest well!

 **(12:30)** Hey hey hey! It's lunchtime, you should be awake now to eat so you'll get your strength back!

Akaashi chuckled as his thumbs hovered over the keys, writing a reply. He felt a little giddy that Bokuto was reminding him to eat, it wasn't that he never said anything like that, but he noticed that Bokuto was much more talkative through text now that he wasn't there at school with him. It made him smile.

I just woke up again. Thank you for the reminder, I'll go get myself lunch now. Eat well, Bokuto-san.  
**(12:35)**

Akaashi dragged himself off of his beloved bed and slowly walked towards the kitchen. He wasn't feeling as bad in the morning. The medicine and the porridge had seemed to work its part, and him sleeping for almost half a day did as well. He heard a beep from his phone when he was heating up the porridge.

 **(12:40)** You're alone?

 **(12:41)** Oh right, both parents work.

 **(12:41)** Be careful and don't push yourself to do other tasks other than eating and sleeping for the day!

Akaashi chuckled at the messages as he prepared himself his lunch. He took a seat at the dining table and proceeded to eat as he replied to Bokuto.

Don't worry, I'm fully capable.  
**(12:43)**

 **(12:44)** I know, just making sure!

He couldn't help but blush at how much Bokuto cared. It was endearing, he couldn't help but smile at the warm feeling in his chest, which may have been his fever, but he shrugged that thought away. When he was done with lunch, he took his medicine and washed the dishes before heading up to his room again to take another long nap.

When he was sure that Bokuto had no other messages left, he made sure he was warm in his room and snuggled within his sheets again. With one last look at his phone, he drifted off to sleep.

He was woken up by a beep from his phone. He grumbled as his hand scanned the space where he remembered he last put his phone. When he found it, he looked at what disturbed his sleep. It was a text from Bokuto, and it was already around 4. The day went by so fast with him just sleeping.

 **(4:00)** Hey, are you asleep? I'm uh, outside your house?

Akaashi had to read that again before he sitting up too quickly, making his head pound. He cursed under his breath as he took a second to collect himself before standing up and walking out of his room. He made sure to take a face mask from the kitchen cabinets before heading to the main door.

He opened the door and saw Bokuto awkwardly standing outside. "Akaashi!" He grinned as soon as he saw Akaashi, it was as if he was about to hug him, but the younger stopped him, "I'm still sick, Bokuto-san." He saw how his grin faded into a small frown, and his hair fell along with his mood. "Please, enter," Akaashi moved out of the way to let him in.

They both headed to the living room and sat down. "Don't we have practice today, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi questioned, putting his legs up the couch and hugging them for warmth. "Akaashi, you're out for a day, and you forget it's our rest day?" The third-year laughed, making Akaashi's ears heat up. "Oh, right, I'm sorry."

"How are you doing? Are you feeling better?" Bokuto suddenly asked him, which caught him off guard, and took a bit of time before replying. "I'm better than this morning, though I might not be at school tomorrow to be sure." Akaashi saw how Bokuto frowned again, which made him frown back behind his mask, "what brings you here today?"

He watched as Bokuto's features stiffened, "hm, why _am_ I here? uh, I was just," he paused, laughing nervously. It was one of the rare times that Bokuto was actually nervous about something; he was usually brave and bold about everything. "I just wanted to check up on you, since um," he paused again, looking at anywhere else but at Akaashi's area.

"Since I knew you were gonna be alone. I wanted to check if you were eating enough or if you were warm. Just wanted to check, you know," there was a pink tint on Bokuto's cheeks that Akaashi missed because of his own meltdown. "I think I'm okay," was all he said before Bokuto gave him a questioning look and putting his hand over Akaashi's forehead.

Akaashi felt his temperature rise. "You're still warm, but it could go down later. Ah, I'm sorry for barging in if you were resting. How about I make it up to you by keeping you company? I can be quiet," Bokuto offered, but as much as Akaashi wanted to, he was too shy to say yes, "Bokuto-san, I can't take your time like that. It's totally fine."

"I insist," Bokuto had already dropped his bag on the couch and was ready to stay. "Let me help you get to your room," He stood up and offered his hand. Akaashi looked up at him before taking it to help him stand. They headed to Akaashi's room, and he headed straight to the bed and covered himself in his warm sheets as he removed his face mask.

Bokuto chuckled at Akaashi, making the latter blush at the realization of his actions, "are you warm enough? More sweaters? Socks?" Bokuto asked as he walked over to Akaashi's closet. It wasn't like he hasn't been there before; they've hung out so many times that they've stayed at each other's houses to do just about anything. Bokuto knew where his clothes were by now. Akaashi thanked the gods he kept his underwear separate because Bokuto was already rummaging through his closet.

"Socks would be okay. I'm warm enough up here," Akaashi told him, and Bokuto only nodded before silently going through his socks for the thickest ones. It was silent, Akaashi was used to Bokuto being talkative, but he kept true to his word that he could be quiet. When he finally found socks worthy enough, he gave them to Akaashi for him to wear. "Does your throat hurt or anything? Is it uncomfortable?" He heard Bokuto ask as he wore them.

"A little, but it's fine. I can just drink water," he brushed it off, but Bokuto seemed to have objected to his statement. "I'll make you tea. It won't take long, don't worry," Akaashi looked up at Bokuto and saw that he had a caring yet determined look on his face, one that he couldn't deny, "okay."

He watched Bokuto leave his room, and it hadn't processed in his mind that Bokuto was taking care of him. It made him flush when it finally did. It wasn't like Bokuto to be like this, it was usually him being taken care of, but now, it was the opposite. It was both refreshing and endearing. A greeting was nothing compared to being taken care of by Bokuto Koutarou.

After a few minutes, Bokuto had a tray with two cups and a teapot. "I found lemon and honey in your kitchen, so I decided to make honey lemon tea. It's best for fevers." Bokuto gave him a proud grin before setting the tray down on his table, pouring a cup for Akaashi, and giving it to him.

Akaashi took a sip and watched Bokuto pour himself one before sitting on Akaashi's chair next to his bed. "Your parents should make soup. I saw some ingredients when I looked for the honey," Bokuto told him, and Akaashi took a mental note to tell his mother. "How come you know so much about this?"

"Oh! Well, you know I have two older sisters. I don't get sick much, but they do, and when either of them gets sick, I get to help! I've cooked for them in the past and made them the same tea we're drinking right now. I was always the one being told to run to the pharmacy if ever we run out, so I know what medicines to take," Bokuto told him, and Akaashi was nothing but surprised. 

Bokuto acted like such a child most of the time that he forgets that he's actually older and mature sometimes. And he's seeing that mature side of him now; it makes sense how he suddenly took charge. Akaashi was a year younger, and he was alone at home, now way was Bokuto going to leave.

"I see, that's nice," that was all Akaashi could say. It was nice to see more sides of Bokuto; it made him feel special in some way. "Oh, and there's one more reason I came here," Bokuto put his cup back on the table, "just a sec," he stood up and left the room and coming back with his bag in hand.

"I didn't greet you through the phone today because I wanted to do it personally, but you were sick. I decided just to come here to give you this," Bokuto opened his bag and took out a small box from it. "It's nothing big, but I saw you were eyeing it one time when we had one of our late-night practices. You even called it cute the other time we walked past it. So, I wanted to buy it for you on your birthday. Happy birthday, Akaashi."

Akaashi put his cup on the nightstand, took the box from Bokuto's hand, and carefully opened it. Inside the box was a small gem embedded owl keychain. It was something Akaashi had been eyeing to buy. It had taken his attention the first time he saw it, especially because it had — "this came with a pair—" Akaashi cut himself off at the sight of the other pair of the owl on Bokuto's bag, "I have the other pair, is that alright?"

Akaashi wanted to jump, scream, and just full-on combust, but even with a fever, he was able to keep his composure, "it's more than alright, thank you, Bokuto-san. I love it," he closed the box. He wished he could hug him, but he was sick. Bokuto gave him the warmest smile. It would probably beat his own temperature, "I'm glad you do."

"Oh and another thing, I also brought you a small cheesecake since you don't eat too many sweets. You can eat it after you get better, alright?" Akaashi only nodded as he sipped from his cup. "You can go back to sleep if you want. I can just stay in the living room until it's time for me to go. If you need anything, just text me, so you don't have to stand up too much."

Akaashi nodded before putting his cup down again. He got settled in his bed and saw Bokuto leave the room before drifting off to sleep. He didn't get to ask Bokuto for anything because he ended up sleeping the whole time and woke up at the right time Bokuto had to leave. Akaashi insisted on walking him out the door.

"Thank you for everything, Bokuto-san," Akaashi gave him a sleepy smile, making Bokuto laugh, "anything for you, Akaashi!" The setter blushed at his statement. "There's a little surprise in your kitchen, one on your stove and one inside the box where the cake is in. Happy birthday again Akaashi! See you when you get better, rest well." Bokuto waved as Akaashi only watched him leave, the same sleepy smile on his face.

When Bokuto was out of sight, Akaashi headed to the kitchen to see that there was something on the stove. It seemed that Bokuto had cooked something in the time that he slept. He went to check what it was, and it was chicken soup. Akaashi chuckled, "I already had plans to ask my mother to cook this. How will I explain this to her?"

Shaking his head in defeat, he headed to the fridge, where the second surprise was supposed to be in. He opened it and saw a small unfamiliar box; he took it out and put it on the table. He opened the box and saw the cake with two folded pieces of paper on top. Akaashi rose his brow at the sight and slowly took the first one out and opened it.

_Hey Akaashi, happy birthday!_

_It's too bad you're sick, but I hope you get better soon and that whatever I did for you helped somehow. Stay hydrated and eat your meals :D_

_The others have their own gifts to give once you're in school, don't worry. I just wanted to give mine on the day of it._

_\- Bokuto :D_

Akaashi found himself smiling; it seemed to have been written just a while ago. He headed on to the second piece of paper. He expected it to be the same thing, but to his surprise, it wasn't.

_Hey Akaashi!_

_I know you're sick and all, but um, I wanted to ask if you wanted to go out sometime?_

_After you're all better, of course._

_\- Koutarou_

Akaashi swears it's his fever going up again. Being sick on his birthday wasn't too bad, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaa to be taken care of by Bokuto Koutarou
> 
> //this is totally not inspired by me not getting sick just recently//


End file.
